Una Farsa y una Mentira
by Yary de Chiba
Summary: Darien es un joven tímido enamorado de una chica que le hace recordar a la mujer que amo en su época de adolescencia, Serena oculta un triste secreto que por azares del destino irá a caer en manos del azabache, ¿Será amor verdadero lo que sienten ambos? Tal vez agradecimiento o una obsesión
1. Introduccion

**Introducción Shamandalie Farsa y una mentira **

Tras una larga lucha en mi vida, al fin he llegado hasta donde yo he soñado, entre miles de cosas que he imaginado, Soy Serena Tsukino, tengo 20 años, al fin estoy en la universidad lo cual no quepo de felicidad con excelentes calificaciones, mi vida ha estado llena de fracasos, decepciones, tristezas, pero me siento orgullosa que a pesar de esas caídas me he levantado con una sonrisa, soy una chica muy alegre pero también tímida ante todos los desconocidos, solo un par de amigas son confidentes de mi personalidad, desafortunadamente mi padre está enfermo del corazón, cualquier coraje, por mínimo que sea lo hace entrar al hospital, mi madre falleció hace unos veinte años, yo era muy pequeña, casi no la recuerdo, dio la vida por mi hermano, Samuel, le decimos Sammy de cariño, yo estudio diseño y me especializo en diseño de interiores, en unas semanas comenzare mis practicas, si todo sale bien las hare en algún lugar prestigiado, con profesionistas de alto nivel, papá es fotógrafo, bastante prestigiado y famoso por todo el mundo, inicialmente vivíamos en Alemania luego residimos en Tokio… mi hermano… es joven… la verdad lo que hace es complicado, al ser de una familia "de la mejor clase social" y haber cometido ciertos errores, el mundo nos tiene en la mira, algún erro o logro es publicado ante los medios por ende soy considerada como una princesa, lo cual detesto, cuando me dicen "princesa" es porque algo quieren… si, quieren pedirme algo valioso o bien hacerme daño.

Como explicar mi vida, básicamente siempre he tenido todo a la mano, podría decirse que la tengo resuelta y en charola de plata o de oro aun así me gusta sobresalir por mí, por mi esfuerzo, mis decadencias y logros, mi padre es un noble (siendo su hijo me hace casi una celebridad… para mi desgracia, por eso trato de pasar desapercibido), mi madre falleció por causas tal vez, "ocasionadas" por mi pequeña hermana Hotaru, ella es estudiante de preparatoria, pronto terminara sus estudios y comenzara su carrera, estoy orgulloso de ella, prácticamente yo la he mantenido, papá siempre está ocupado y pocas veces nos visita, le tiene cierto odio a mi hermana por quitarle al amor de su vida, Soy Darién Chiba, tengo 26 años, todos insisten que ya es hora de casarme (espero que entre esa platicas donde me lo dicen todo sea broma), he tenido tan mala suerte, prefiero la soledad eso de afortunado en el dinero y desafortunado en el amor es algo que tengo, el amor no fue creado por mí, solo me ha traído, graves… muy graves problemas, estudie medicina, era mi sueño, a marchas forzadas también me hicieron estudiar administración de empresas, lo cual me desagrada porque clientes de mi padre me llaman en cada segundo que pueden (y que yo me decida por contestar esa llamadas), por las mañanas laboro como profesor de la universidad, por las tardes y noches atiendo consultas haciéndome muy feliz por hago lo que soñé, o negocios de mi desagrado que solo me causan dolores de cabeza.


	2. Mis últimos días normales

**Shamandalie**

**Capitulo 1**

**Mis últimos días normales**

-ahora podrías decirme tu nombre-

-¿serviría de algo? ¿Lograrías aprendértelo? Después de… todas ellas-

-¿hace cuanto que conozco? Por esa mirada… estas celosa-

-para nada, te decía, aquí hay chicas un millón de veces más atractivas que yo-

-no lo creo, imagínate que tan hermosa eres, si de todas te elegí a ti-

Había despertado muy cansada, vagamente escucho mi alarma no para de sonar, los últimos días han sido muy pesados, no puedo creer que mi padre insista en ayudarle con su arduo trabajo, levanto mi brazo derecho para tomar mi reloj, son las siete y media de la mañana… ¡No puede ser! en estos días me he levantado tan temprano, pero hoy, precisamente hoy tuve que quedarme dormida, me siento tan bien en mi cama calientita que ignore por completo la alarma con razón escuche un grito de mi padre para que me levantase, llegue a mi casa dando las tres de la madrugada, ¡dormí tan solo cuatro horas! mi padre tiene toda la culpa, y, aun así, se atreve a gritarme… ay todo el cuerpo me duele es la última vez que me bajo para saludar a todos y la última vez que bailo como loca haciendo covers, peor aun de música que me desagrada… de recordarlo me da vueltas la cabeza, me siento en mi cama aventado las cobijas hacia un lado, estiro mis brazos y froto mis ojos, al fin logro quitarme un poco es vaga pesadez que te da por las mañanas, dando pasos lentos hacia el tocador, de solo mirarme al espejo doy vergüenza, mis ojeras, parezco mapache, cabello hecho un desastre tal como si fuera pelo de orangután y el maquillaje corrido no tuve tiempo de quitármelo cuando llegue, enseguida tomare un baño.

Adoro como la calidez del agua corre por mi cuerpo, es relajante más aun después de que tuve que cumplir caprichos del jefe de mi padre y mas ese torpe fotógrafo… si quería un beso simple, pequeño, eso no conllevaba a que se sobre pasara… lo bueno es que estaban los guardias de seguridad o quien sabe que sería de mi… en lugar de apresúrame pienso tonterías, ¡se me hace tarde!

¡Termine mi baño! y suena mi teléfono… rayos que enfado, ¿abra día en que no me molesten?, yo se que siempre quise esto pero no les da derecho a buscarme cada vez que se les plazca aun tengo que cumplir mis siguientes sueños, tengo que apresurarme o llegare tarde… es Lita un mensaje

mi preciosa niña ayer estuviste estupenda, te agradezco la noche tan placentera que ofreciste, hay que repetirlo en verdad te felicito, siempre lo haces de maravilla pero, en esa presentación te luciste continuaremos con nuestros planes, ¿verdad? Hoy te toca atender toda la tarde y noche, te espero

Quisiera saber que hará Lita en el momento que no me tenga, bien, cepillo mi cabello mientras lo seco y escucho la radio con esa canción que adoro, debería odiarla o mantenerme alejada y no escucharla, pero me es imposible, es inspirador… digo inspiradora, la canción jaja él no, busco en mi ropero es una tortura no tener nada que ponerme, las chicas siempre decimos eso pero yo solo tengo ropa holgada no puedo ponerme eso pareceré… ya vi el atuendo perfecto… después de colocarme mi ropa conservadora (según Amy) de abuelita (según Mina), elegante como yo la llamo, bajo feliz por las escaleras un pequeño pasillo llego a uno de los mejores lugares del mundo, la cocina… claro siempre y cuando haya cosas dulcemente deliciosas, como mi padre siempre está ocupado casi nunca se encuentra en casa, debo prepárame mi propio desayuno seria genial que contrate alguien para cocinar, creo que antes había ese alguien pero seguro renuncio por no tener otro ser viviente para conversar o tal vez murió de soledad en esta casa siempre hay soledad… vamos a ver abro el refrigerado y… creo que serán panqueques y un vaso de leche, mi hermano no ha ido por la despensa si fuera bueno me dejaría el desayuno preparado, ay, como me da flojera encender la estufa, calentare la leche en el microondas… me pregunto si ¿debo sacarla del envase? Eso lo compruebo ahora, estiro mi mano para abrir mientras yo aquí leo instrucciones del empaque… para algunas cosas soy medio cavernícola… bendita sea mi suerte, mi papá si me dejo el desayuno, me alegro suspiro de satisfacción, una vez casi incendio la casa por calentar simple agua en la estufa… en verdad yo no sabía que primero debía vaciarla en un recipiente yo la calenté con todo el envase… y bueno… el resto es historia tengo un serio problema con aparatos electrónicos

Ya es muy tarde casi las ocho, salgo corriendo de mi casa, tomando mi portafolio, llaves, teléfono… no olvido nada, recorriendo el mismo camino, salgo caminando apresuradamente unos 50 o 60 metros, luego tomo mi derecha topándome con Citylite, todo derecho hasta llegar con Mini Cakes la pastelería, doy vuelta de nuevo a la derecha camino hasta la parada del autobús quien me deja exactamente afuera del colegio

He llagado justo a tiempo a la escuela… bueno en realidad con un enorme retraso pero mi profesora no ha llegado, lo sé porque en la entrada deja su espantosa carrosa funeraria, su auto; estudio Diseño grafico, me especializare en el diseño de interiores es uno de mis mas grandes sueños, mi familia me creen incapaz de terminar mi carrera… en realidad solo mi hermano, pero creo que es por hacerme burla, papá no dice nada, creo, que en fondo lo apoya, no me conocen pero estoy cansada de discutir con ellos es difícil tratarlos, vaya ahora llega mi profesora, será mejor prestarle tota mi atención que ya van varias veces que me regaña por andar fantaseando.

Darién Chiba~

Que sueño tengo mis ojos se sienten tan pesados, tuve una noche muy agotadora, después de la enorme presentación que di ante tantas personas los oídos me retumban de tanto ruido, es la primera vez que veo tantas mujeres locas desvivirse por mí, muy pocas veces lo hago pero esta vez decidí complacerlas un poco en la presentación haciendo lo que tanto pedían… Andy quiero matarte como me deje llevar por tus palabras, después de esa larga noche y mis ridiculeces me llevo a ver una "función" el lugar estaba lleno, miles de hombres se morían por ella, le gritaban tantas cosas indebidas, incoherentes y obscenas, solo la mire de lejos… dicen que lo mejor de la noche es que se su bailar se torno de manera provocativa, tuve que salir para retirarme hacia mi casa, no iba a dar vuelta atrás para investigar… ya debo levantarme, no quiero ni abrir los ojos ¡quiero dormir más! Pero no puedo o llegare tarde además… no puede ser… siento como se mueven suavemente a mi costado… ¿que acaso en un arranque de mis locuras me traje a una mujer sin darme cuenta? Quitare las sabanas, si es una mujer deberé pedirle que se vaya o mi hermanita comenzara con las preguntas… si es un loco o un fotógrafo lo golpeo… aaasshh es la tonta de mi hermana ¿pero en qué hora se vino a meter a mi habitación? Llegue cansado, cerré los ojos y… no recuerdo más, será mejor levantarme y prepararle el desayuno

Dándome un baño rápido, gozando de la delicia del agua cálida, masajeando mi cuerpo con el jabón y esponja, pensando en todo lo que debo hacer, no es precisamente la mejor sensación del mundo, pensar en problemas mientras te bañas te estresa, me causa un leve dolor en el pecho, veo el reloj digital que se encuentra en el lavamanos, si por mi fuera me quedaría las horas parado frente a la regadera pero hay trabajo y nuestros "lujos" no se pagan solos, salgo despacio del baño secando mi cabello con una toalla y enredando otra en mi cintura, camino a mi habitación, ¡ay! está loca ¿quien se cree?, se apropia de la cama con sus brazos y piernas estirados en toda su longitud, boca abajo babea la almohada, ya es hora que despierte pero ayer llegue tan tarde… seguro gritara, que la pequeña holgazana duerma yo buscare en el ropero que ponerme… todo está lleno pero toda es ropa actual, moderna, no puedo ir al trabajo en esa condición, son un chico joven atrapado en ropa de los 60´s será un traje, grande, ahora acabare con mi hermoso rostro y cabello perfecto… miro el reloj, es tardísimo, mientras Hotaru continua durmiendo yo voy directo a la cocina, preparare algo delicioso para desayunar, Omelet, café, pan tostado… fruta… que mas… escucho los pasos de mi hermanita, escondiéndome un poco entre la pared espero que aparezca… ¡ahí esta! salgo tras ella para darle un fuerte abrazo y beso

-mi hermosa niña muy buenos días tenga usted señorita preciosa-

-llegaste muy tarde tenía mucho miedo- molesta se suelta del abrazo dándome la espalda –estuvo lloviendo toda la noche sabes cómo odio las obscuridad ni siquiera me fuiste a dar el beso de buenas noches-

-no te enojes mi preciosa mujercita, mira te prepare un rico desayuno- apunto hacia la mesa -para que me perdones- tomando sus hombros de un solo movimiento la siento –anoche no quería despertarte parecías un dulce angelito-

-pretextos siempre es lo mismo contigo… como que ya es hora de que te vayas ¿no? ¿Qué haces aquí? Ya vete-

-eres una enojona- beso su mejilla –no me digas que vendrá uno de tus novios por ti a la casa-

-pues sí, y no quiero que te vea… menos vestido así-

-mírate a ti, al menos yo no uso pijamas moradas con jirafitas rosas y elefantitos azules, además, yo no tengo de otra, de donde crees que salen las cosas lindas que te compro y ¿a qué hora viene el arma blanca de tu novio?-

-¿arma blanca? Como… las diez pero ya vete tú siempre me los espantas-

-la palabra puño colócale dos letras "L" y una consonante, claro que también debes acomodarlas… eso es un arma blanca-

-¡eres un grosero!- entre risas me avienta fruta en la cara -… como que ya te vas yendo ¿no?-

-tú eres la grosera- tomo una servilleta para limpiarme –pero haya tu el día que te quedes sin hermano quiero ver que será de ti- beso su frente –si me entero que haces cosas de grandes con tu novio te castigare- digo caminado hacia la salida

-está bien te perdono porque cocinas estupendo- llevándose comida a la boca

-óyeme- tomando la perilla me detengo en seco mirándola –es en serio, aun eres muy pequeña para esas cosas no voy a dejar que ningún mocoso se quiera propasar contigo-

-por eso no te digo nada mis novios, nunca te gustan, terminas haciéndolos huir despavoridos antes de que podamos ser novios más formales-

-yo tengo mis razones, no quiero hombres en esta casa solo yo puedo abrazarte y besarte- abro la puerta

-ok, pero yo no quiero a ninguna mujer abrazándote o sonriéndote y menos la mesera aquella-

-yo soy un adulto señorita- digo con una sonrisa triunfante y cerrando la puerta tras mío

Mi pequeña hermana Hotaru la quiero demasiado y la celo como un loco, cuando éramos pequeños vivíamos en épocas de glorias, pero llego una de esas malas épocas que por más que intentas mejorar y sonreír todo sale mal, eso paso con mis padres, se pelearon por un largo tiempo, nos separaron ella se fue con mi padre y yo con mi madre, esto fue como el cáncer, después de la crisis, todo comenzó a mejorar, regreso la felicidad… luego todo termino en tragedia, de recordarlo me provoca un inmenso escalofrió, se me hace un nudo en el estomago y garganta haciendo que me quede sin aire, mas tarde, quede al cargo de mi madrastra quien es encantadora (no tanto como mi mami), los hermanos también peleábamos mucho, al grado de herirnos físicamente (solo era por la crisis), hace unos cinco años nos volvimos a reencontrar aunque mi padre le daba todos los lujos jamás se sintió querida, a mi paso casi igual mi madrasta Luna es muy amorosa pero siempre está ocupada, Hotaru dice que no quiere recordar esos años que vivo con papá algo debió pasar que desde entonces le teme mucho a la oscuridad

Llegue justo a tiempo, el trabajo, segundos antes que mi jefe, mi jefe es Zafiro Chiba, primo mío, es un hombre muy generoso "eres mi consentido" es lo que siempre me repite pero eso no significa que yo llegue tarde, soy profesor en la universidad Moto Azabu un escuela de elite, adoro lo que hago, a veces por la tarde tengo consultas medicas, mis padres creen que el empleo de profesor es mediocre mi madre (o madrastra) tiene una famosa y prestigiosa empresa de cosméticos, mi padre es abogado trabaja en el palacio de Tokio, según sus palabras "soy el siguiente sucesor de la corona de este país" me gustaría que fuera así, pronto, porque posee gran inteligencia y llevaría a Japón muy lejos pero pienso que solo quiere ese puesto por ambiciones, solo en raras ocasiones tengo ese pensamiento, es un hombre gentil si se le trata con cuidado… vaya, vaya… un mensaje de mi amigo Andrew

Guapo ¿Cómo amaneciste? Yo espero que más guapo porque es lo que te lleva muy lejos, claro y ese talento tan espectacular que te cargas debe ser ilegal ser tan inteligente, decidido, valiente, espectacular, condenadamente sexy, pero no te quito mucho tiempo quiero que pases a mi oficina si puedes en la noche, cualquier día después de las siete, necesito felicitarte por la maravillosa noche las mujeres estuvieron locas por lo que hiciste, en Crow a las nueve no faltes preciosos hombre

¡Huy! Tantos halagos me suenan a favor, pero solo se los paso porque viviendo de él acrecientan mi ego, no tengo de otra más que asistir, Center Crow es una enorme empresa encargada de construir, destruir edificios que lo necesiten, Andy es arquitecto, pero no sabe nada de negocios, al parecer lo ayuda un chico que tampoco es muy bueno de igual manera sabe detener multitudes y tiene una gran facilidad de palabra… no recuerdo su nombre… suena la campana para iniciar las clases aunque adoro mi trabajo las primeras horas las detesto debo enseñarles a un montón de universitarios recién ingresados los cuales tiene tan poca educación y madurez es una tortura prefiero los grupos avanzados ellos no se burlan de mi cuando me ven llegar al contrario me respetan… a veces


	3. ¿Primer encuentro o solo un largo sueño?

**Shamandalie **

**Capitulo 2 **

**¿Primer encuentro o solo un largo sueño?**

-eres muy testarudo-

-¿eso crees? Mira, para que cambies de opinión te invito un copa… seguro bebes ¿verdad? Debes hacerlo o no estarías aquí-

-claro que lo hago, no en exceso, algo ligero como una limonada, una piña colada… me gustan las bebidas dulces-

-muy bien, ya vamos por buen camino… nos conocemos mas, cuéntame algo mas- acercándose a sus labios le da un fugaz beso –quiero saber todo sobre ti- le dice susurrando en tono de coquetería –si sabes… a lo que me refiero-

-eres un pervertido por supuesto que no se a que te refieres-

-claro que lo sabes o no me estarías gritando y mucho menos te hubieses sonrojado, ¿no quieres un trago? para que vayas aflojando ese lindo cuerpo así nos hacemos favores mutuos-

-cállate- lo abofetea –eres un grosero un patán-

-relájate… andas muy tensa, sabias que el alcohol disminuye niveles de estrés y también produce un efecto placebo, pequeñita linda no te enfades, no lo dije con intención de ofenderte- besa la mano de la joven para luego llevarla hasta su rostro restregándola un poco con su mejilla –no te vayas, esto apenas comienza, siéntate y relájate…-

-no quiero relajarme- suspira largamente –bien… estoy aquí para disfrutar mi cumpleaños y no dejare que un sujeto de baja educación me arruine la noche

-salud por eso- dice alzando la botella de cerveza que tiene en un mano –¿y… te paseas seguido por aquí?-

-no, no soy de por aquí… dime… que hay de interesante en la "magnifica ciudad galante Tokio"-

-no lo sé, no soy de por aquí, solo estoy disfrutando el momento con mi amigo-

-¿amigo? El rubio que se abrazaba de tu pierna- dice prepotente

-claro- ríe calurosamente –es su despedida de soltero, solo se alejo para disfrutar de la compañía de una doncella-

-supongo que debes estar muy celoso o…- se ve interrumpida por el beso del joven – ¿por qué hiciste eso?- pregunta apenada

-porque hablas mucho… para demostrarte que en verdad es mi amigo y porque tienes unos labios exquisitos- sorbe un poco de su cerveza – ¿y como me dijiste que te llamabas?- pregunta casi gritando por la música que se hace cada vez mas audible

-¡Serena!- responde de un grito

-¿Cómo?- dice gritando por no escuchar la respuesta –¿Eterna?

-¡no! ¡Serena! Y…- se escucha la música con más intensidad -¿¡y tú!?

-¡no te escuche! ¡Repítelo! …. ¡yo soy Da…

Serena~

Otra vez me quede dormida, despierto agitada, son los últimos días antes de las vacaciones y yo llego tarde, dándome una ducha, en menos de siete minutos salgo corriendo del baño, casi resbalándome en el pasillo, sin darme cuenta del tiempo me encuentro vestida y llevándome comida a la boca, tragando como cerdo fue lo que dijo mi papá antes de salir de casa, me dio un beso en la mejilla como siempre pero hoy añadió carcajadas al ver que mi pantalones estaban al revés… ya decía yo, quien inventaría un pantalón tan complicado, tomando mis cosas salgo disparada al colegio, tengo examen…

Al fin he llegado, tapándome un poco el rostro, creí que había perdido el primer autobús que sale rumbo a la universidad, pensando en que era el tercero o cuarto me lance corriendo hacia este para que se detuviera… para mi desgracia era el primero y varios compañeros me veían con gracia, lo bueno es que hoy todos se retrasaron, significa no habrá regaños ni castigos; llegamos, bajando el autobús y atravesando el patio puedo notar como los alumnos se abalanzan entre las listas que están colocadas afuera de los salones, los primeros resultados, no quiero verlos

-el día de hoy todos se levantaron con mucho ánimo- dice sonriente tras mi espalda

-hola buenos días Mina ¿Qué tal tu fin de semana? Ayer lunes no llegaste los profesores preguntaron por ti - digo mientras bajo la velocidad de mi caminar para ir despacio junto a ella

-buenos días Serena querida, terrible tuve que ir con mi tía-

-¿la loca de los gatos o la loca de los pájaros?- pregunto entre leves risas

-no- riéndose –esas dos se fueron de viaje, me fui con mi tía loca obsesionada con las flores, ¿que hice para tener familiares raros?… todo el viaje hablando de plantas… ¿y sabes que es lo peor?- mirándome niego con la cabeza –que sus temas son repetitivos, nunca saca nada nuevo… ¿y qué tal tú?-

-cansado, mi papá estuvo trabajando mucho, me divertí con Sammy, ayudándole en sus labores, el domingo estuve con papá en su trabajo y como es el consentido de su jefe, sus colegas me sacaron muchas fotos dicen que tal vez la publiquen en una revista afamada con el tema "Oggi fashion" la moda de hoy, es italiana, me hicieron cantar y bailar de una forma un tanto provocativa, me avergüenzo de recordarlo-

-¡eso suena grandioso!- grita emocionada deteniéndose fuera de uno de los salones –Minako Aino será la primera en comprar esa revista, tu nunca dejas tomarte fotografías conseguiré la primera plana será algo increíble-

-me tomaron desprevenida, tomaron tantas que solo un par de ellas salieron bien, me puse muy nerviosa-

-seguro saliste divina tienes una gracia angelical que hace enamorar-

-no exageres- digo avergonzada desviando un poco la mirada, continuando con nuestro camino y conversación

Darién~

Por segunda vez en todos mis años de carrera me quede dormido, me levante de un salto de mi cama, tocando como un loco la puerta de mi hermana para que despertara, tome un baño bastante rápido y me baje a desayunar, casi atragantándome con la comida, Salí hecho una bala de mi casa, gritándole al auto por no querer arrancar, al salir de este le di una fuerte patada en la llanta, casi me rompo el pie, pero milagrosamente lo hizo reaccionar, desesperado por encontrarme con el primer alto puse música a todo volumen… o no tanto porque escuche un fuerte golpe atrás de mi auto, creyendo que me habían golpeado, de nuevo saliendo de este con el triple de enfadado, azotando la puerta, pero no había autos tras de mi solo una joven rubia que se golpeo contra la cajuela, causándome una risa tremenda, una carcajada por parte mía que se escucho por toda la calle, la joven se levanto sin dejarme ver a la perfección su rostro pude notar cierto sonrojo –¿te encuentras bien, quieres que te lleve?- le pregunte tratando de contener mi risa, no respondió y se subió corriendo al autobús que estaba en un costado mío, sin antes darme la cara y sonreír apenada… no puedo creer que haya sido ella…

Si me pidieran regresar el tiempo para poder llegar a tiempo o ver de nuevo la escena, escogería el golpe de esta chica, aun me duele el estomago de tanta risa, me encuentro en la dirección de la universidad, recargado sobre un alto escritorio, esperando a mi jefe que desea verme, seguro viene con un fuerte regaño por el atraso habría llegado a tiempo si no hubiese quedado tan impactado por haberla visto me impresione tanto que pare mi auto en una esquina recordar su rostro sonriente… quisiera repetir la escena hubiese sido mejor parar de reír… si tan solo… segundos antes me hubiese percatado de que en verdad era ella

-buenos días Darién, llegas tarde-

Sobresaltándome volteo temeroso –¿he? Ha sí, buenos días señor Zafiro, perdóneme el retaso ocurrieron cosas, no vuelvo hacerlo-

-no te preocupes Darién, siempre eres puntual es normal que al menos una vez se te peguen las cobijas, lamento decirte que el próximo semestre darás clases que no precisamente te corresponden-

-no comprendo señor, siempre doy clases a los futuros médicos ¿ahora me bajaran de rango por mi retraso? Solo fue uno…-

-no te martirices, llegaron profesores de intercambio deseosos de dar clases a los jóvenes expertos, hablaron con el rector de todo Silver Millenium, te tocaran los mismos niveles que te tocaron en tus primeros días de empleo… solo este semestre… serán clases de matemáticas avanzadas-

-opero personas señor, no números-

-solo prueba como te sientes con los grupos, si lo ves trabajo difícil veré algún cambio para regresarte en tus clases normales- entregándole varios documentos –esos son los temas para dar y tu horario, espero puedas acoplarte, confió en ti-

-claro…- camino hacia la salida –si me dan problemas aquí me tendrás dándote quejas y traumas psicológicos-

Serena~

Tercer día de exámenes y siempre termino agotada, hoy cerca de las doce del día, un sujeto me dio un fuerte codazo en mi estomago mientras yo revisaba mi casillero, lo cerré, había nuevas listas de calificaciones, ¿qué urgencia tenia de pasar a revisar su nombre?, para mi desgracia me corrí hacia atrás por el golpe que me hizo tropezar, cayendo al piso junto con varios instrumentos de limpieza que se encontraban en un costado… lo peor del caso es que una cubeta cayó en mi cabeza, al irla quitando alcé la mirada y ahí estaba… de nuevo ese sujeto que me encontré esa mañana, tapándose la boca para evitar reírse, amablemente me estiro la mano –oye, cabecita de chorlito, ¿te sientes bien? ¿Quieres que te ayude?- fue lo que me dijo en un tono muy burlón, yo que no cupe de la vergüenza de un salto me levante alejándome de ahí con todo y cubeta en la cabeza, antes de poder ocultarme escuche su risa completamente audible por todo el pasillo… tengo tanta vergüenza, ese sujeto era un tanto atractivo, creo, no puede verlo con exactitud, es una de esas veces cuando miras a alguien y te parece interesante, vuelves a mirar y te das cuenta que todo es mejor de lejos, creo que esto aplica aquí no me di a la tarde de valiente para dirigirle la mirada aun me da verguenza, y haberme golpeado contra su deportivo negro no le da derecho a llamarme cabeza de chorlito… es un grosero, al menos no me vio por completo seguro no me reconoció ¡qué bueno!

-¡hey! Serena ¿donde andabas? Prometiste llegar a mi casa a las seis no respondiste mis llamadas, ¿Qué fue de ti? Mis padres te esperaban, hace tanto que no los saludas- dice corriendo hacia mí para alcanzarme

-perdóname es que mi papá llego hecho una furia y no me dejo salir, trate de convencerlo en que solo iba a estudiar contigo pero ya sabes cómo es él cuando se pone en ese semblante no puedo contradecirlo-

-habías quedado conmigo hoy tenemos examen de todo lo que nos enseñaron el semestre pasado, pero está bien, te perdono, ahora quiero que les pidas permiso para que este fin de semana salgamos no puedes decirme que no-

-oye Mina pero sabes perfectamente que no salgo el fin de semana no puedo, papá no me deja-

-escúchame Serena yo no sé cómo le harás, si te sales por una ventana o te haces la enferma pero quiero que salgamos este fin de semana, hay una nuevo antro de lujo, esta padrísimo, fui con mi novio y esta increíble-

-pero papá no me deja, es muy exigente-

-¡se pasa de exigente!- refunfuño –eres joven no puede mantenerte encerrada como la princesa en el castillo... ¿te parece si después de las evaluaciones vamos a festejar?, anda, Amy vendrá si pasa todos sus exámenes con éxito-

-pero después de los exámenes se cumplirá un año más-

-¿cómo dices? ¿Un año de qué?-

-ay nada, no me hagas caso, que después de los exámenes me gusta relajarme, no hacer nada ya sabes cómo soy demasiado holgazana me encanta dormir-

-la mejor forma de relajarte terminando los exámenes es ir a un fabuloso antro, te divertirás, anda no seas aguafiestas donde quedo la Serena divertida-

-se quedara en el panteón-

-¿Qué?-

-nada, lo voy a o pensar si tengo un tiempo libre lo hare… digo si dejo mi flojera en un lado sí, ya debo irme, tengo mucha prisa, salúdame a tus papás y discúlpame con ellos por no llegar- me alejo corriendo

Ay Mina Aino, aunque eres una de mis mejores amigas tampoco a ti puedo revelarte mi secreto o se armaría un escándalo, hasta tu me juzgarías por lo que hago, por lo que hice, ella es estudiante de comunicación, pero por modalidades de la universidad todos convivimos con todos por lo que hay clases en donde estamos juntas, o, a veces tenemos los mismos profesores

Termine mis clases, es agotador y apenas vamos comenzando con exámenes mas sencillos, la modalidad de la escuela te ofrece quedarte en clases normales para repasar temas de todo el semestre… así te ayudan para que apruebes, mientras espero el autobús escucho el grito aullador de mujeres, no entiendo muy bien que dicen, algo como ¿Chica? ¿China? ¿Chita?... chiva, ¿una chiva? Ósea ¿un chivo pero en hembra?... si creo que dicen chiva, pero a quien se les ocurre traer un animal y gritarle con euforia como si fuera el ultimo ser viviente del universo, ya se acerca el autobús muero por llegar a mi casa y dormir…


	4. Encuentros mas cercanos

**Shamandalie **

**Capitulo 3**

**Encuentros más cercanos **

Darién~

Mujeres, todas son iguales, superficiales, sin cerebro en la cabeza, no puede ser que me hayan reconocido no volveré a quitarme los anteojos, los guardias de la escuela me cubrieron para que no me sacaran fotos, se supone debía ver a mi mejor amigo, le envíe un mensaje (ya no sé cuantas citas he cancelado, ya debe estar enojado conmigo)… siempre quiere verme en las noches yo no puedo ninguna noche… se está retrasando, observo mi reloj y los segundos se me hacen horas… necesito apurarme, quiero verla y él no llega

Me acaban de informar que mi amigo llego y me espera en la oficina del director, camine hasta la dirección, entro, está ocupado con su computadora portátil

-es la primera vez que te veo trabajando- bromeo dándole una sonrisa

-no exageres te dije en la noche, ahora tengo una junta- me responde sin despegar la vista de la pantalla

-¿por dónde entraste? estuve esperando afuera casi me voy- aparece un largo y abrumador silencio hasta que carraspeo la garganta y continuo– muy bien… ya sabes, debo llegar temprano… hay mucho trabajo… mi hermana… me preocupa que se quede sola– aun con aquel abrumador silencio me acerco tomando la silla y dándole vuelta para sentarme y abrazar el respaldo –solo dime qué quieres y yo me retiro tengo cientos de pendientes-

-quería felicitarte, invitarte a tomar un trago por el gran favor que hiciste-

-no puedo beber, recién comienzan los exámenes es de mal gusto llegar ebrio al colegio y ¿Qué tiene de interesante? No fue gran cosa-

-me ayudaste con el alboroto que se armo en la inauguración de la disquera, _The three lights_, se supone que debieron llegar… ay, me quedaron mal-

-eso te pasa por confiado, siempre te he dicho que seas más exigente-

-lo soy, si me vuelvo mas seré un desalmado, pero tú con esa presentación magnifica, era tardísimo llegaste para apoyarme te lo agradezco tanto, hermano por primera vez te vi bailando-

Río a carcajadas –fue un arranque de locura, además no fue un baile solo estuve saltando y gritando como desquiciado entre los fans de esa banda, me divertí la música tenia ritmo y dije porque no-

-me alegra mucho verte animado, no eres un hombre famoso, ofreciste un concierto y te salió estupendo parecías todo un profesional-

-tengo cierta experiencia… sabes que siempre quise formar una banda, guitarras, batería, una dulce voz femenina… y después de lo ocurrido… no puedo confiar en ninguna mujer- digo desairado

- ya no te tortures con lo ocurrido, ella quedo en el pasado, es gracioso, como veo tu comportamiento ya no se en cual de todas piensas me pondré celoso-

-ninguna es importante, ¿algo más?- pregunto levantándome del asiento haciendo caso omiso a su último comentario

-¡sí!, es rápido, mi esposa quiere construir un restaurante en las afueras de la ciudad, ¿me apoyaras? buscamos un asesoramiento para lo construcción y la desalentaron mucho le dicen que un restaurante tal y como ella lo sueña fuera de Tokio será un total fracaso, anda un tanto deprimida y nuestros problemas matrimoniales aumentan… lo que quiero es que me ayudes con el proyecto-

-sabía que mi especialidad debía ser en tontaterapia de pareja-

-¡no seas grosero! Es mucho papeleo tantas cosas me abruman soy arquitecto no negociante

-sí, debe ser abrumador tu cerebrito ya no da para más-

-imagínate como esta mi esposa, con tantas piedras en el camino llora sin consuelo, no logro animarla… más que su amiguita que ni conozco se la pasa encerrada en ese pequeño cafecillo, ya casi no estamos juntos-

-interesante… debí estudiar Psicología contigo ganaría millones-

-ese no es el punto, una de esas trabas es tu padre no quiere saber nada sobre construcciones-

-me lo imaginaba, dudo que no sea de su interés, mi papá estuvo llamándome hablaba sobre un edifico, la verdad no le preste atención, supongo que deseas permiso para construir algo magnífico, debe serlo me hablaba fascinado- me mira un tanto desorientado y suspiro –lo pensare, si tengo un tiempo libre, aceptare y hablare con él-

-gracias, entiendo, te molesta hablar con él…. Dary- sonríe alegre –en verdad quiero darle una sorpresa es un sueño que ella anhela demasiado, quiero cumplírselo-

Asentí con la cabeza, de inmediato di vuelta me quedare con ganas de darle una patada en la cara, detesto que hagan el diminutivo en mi nombre, camino con dirección a la salida, siento un poco de envidia al ver que Andrew tiene una vida de ensueño junto con su maravillosa esposa, en realidad no la conozco, es mi mejor amigo y no sé nada sobre su mujer, salvo que es una excelente chef, adorable y simpática, cuando éramos adolescentes solía verla, era una preciosa castaña, aunque muy delgada con ojos color caramelo bajo unas espantosas gafas, en su boda solo pude asistir a la ceremonia de iglesia, me encontraba en la última fila (llegue tarde), su vestido tenia gran volumen y, a pesar de ello, se le notaba una figura estupenda, ya no usaba lentes, al principio solo de contacto luego le hicieron una cirugía que Andrew me pidió supervisar, no soy oftalmólogo pero revise su historial médico, todo salió de maravilla, desde entonces no sé nada de ella, casi no recuerdo su rostro, también se que tiene un pequeño restaurante, no sé dónde queda, la verdad no quiero saber, si lo supiera tendría la obligación de mejor amigo de ir por lo menos a saludarla y no poseo mucho tiempo, de jóvenes converse unas tres veces con ella, lo único que hacía era preguntar todo sobre Andrew, seguro, sería lo mismo si llego a verla.

Serena~

En cuanto llegue a mi casa lo primero en mi lista fue dormir, lo hice por largas horas se supone que debo estudiar pero cuando abrí el libro sobre textiles comenzó a darme mucho sueño por lo que decidí soltarlo y tirarme sobre el sofá, acabo de despertar, también debo ir con mi amiga Lita, ayudarle en todo lo posible tengo que hacer todo tan rápido o no alcanzare abrir el restaurante me encargo abrirlo, hoy no quiero ir, estoy agotada… también debo comprar comida … ¿y si hoy no abro? Tal vez no se enoje, quisiera dormir un poco mas pero ese sentimiento de vacio me invade de nuevo, quisiera tenerte de nuevo en mi brazos… o tal vez… a ti… he cometido muchos errores con ese tipo de hombres ya me canse de encontrar siempre los mismos, muero por tener un romance… mejor no o podría… tengo miedo, abrazo el cojín del sofá, de nuevo miles de pensamientos incoherentes me invaden…

_Días después _

Darién~

Aun sigo sin terminar de calificar tantos exámenes lo bueno es que ya casi termina este curso e iniciara uno nuevo, ya quiero que finalice en este me ha tocado un grupo bastante pesado que solo se burlan de mi apariencia a decir verdad luzco como un ratón de biblioteca "¡un nerd!" al menos eso me gritan, pensé en dar clases alumnos con un criterio más avanzado pero con el nuevo horario estaré con estudiantes inmaduros, a veces me dan ganas de quitarme los lentes despeinarme y decirles "mírenme soy su futuro gobernante ¿quieren un autógrafo? O ¿acaso quieren ser reprendidos?" enloquecerían y dejarían sus burlas en un lado reprendido, no lo hago porque no soy soberbio y porque hago una fuerza de voluntad de quien sabe donde la saco que me hace tener muchísima paciencia

Por ahora me encuentro en _Citylite_, debo trabajar en el proyecto que le debo entregar a mi amigo Andrew, le mentí, hace unas horas me llamo y dije "ya lo tengo mañana te lo envió" nada me inspira no tengo ni remota idea de cómo comenzar, suspiro fatigado, mirando por la ventana hacia el cielo… un regalo a su esposa construyendo un lugar de lujo, su mujer debe ser muy dichosa, lo de negocios es complicado por eso busca mi ayuda, al menos estar aquí me tranquiliza mucho, despeja mi mente… pero hoy no logro concentrarme, solo escribo y al darle la primera leída lo borro y rompo en mil cachitos la hoja, mi café favorito no logra darme una idea, reviso mi reloj de bolsillo que me regalo papá, su cubierta es de oro, las manecillas de plata al igual que los adornos de las fases de la luna, pasan de las cinco de la tarde, la chica de mis sueños no llega para atender mi orden tengo un gracioso secreto, estoy enamorado en forma platónica de una hermosa mesera que trabaja aquí, es preciosa, tan carismática y de alguna manera pierdo el juicio al tener algún contacto corporal con ella, la vi por primera vez hace unos dos años, sus ojos azules relejan su alma, ese peculiar peinado, su aroma de vainilla, su sonrisa me dejo estupefacto, jamás le he hablado solo para pedir la orden, su nombre lo desconozco (tarde meses en atreverme a mirar sus ojos tardare siglos en bajar levemente la cabeza y ver aquella pequeña placa que tiene en el pecho), anhelo decirle –hola, he venido aquí tres o cuatro veces a la semana desde los últimos dos años solo para verte- ella me fascina, vengo aquí para olvidarme del mundo exterior de alguna forma ella es mi inspiración, jamás vengo vestido de forma elegante de hecho desarreglado, no es por gusto, mi padre al ser un hombre famoso y "poderoso" me reconocen como su hijo irresistible, atractivo, exitoso, detesto que solo se fijen en la apariencia, por tener un excelente padre futuro gobernante yo debo ser tratado como príncipe… pero ella…ella se me acerca con mucha facilidad, sin tener una buena apariencia física y a veces… creo, me coquetea… ¡por favor que pase hoy! con tanto estrés de mi trabajo quise relajarme viene específicamente para verla…

Lo he conseguido… aquí viene, desde donde estoy puedo ver que se acerca a la puerta de su casa, llega siempre tan alegre saltando, es divina hoy no trae el uniforme que acostumbra usar aquí… ahora mismo entra al restaurante, se adentra en la cocina…

¡Ya salió! con una mini falda roja y blusa del mismo color, eso es rapidez… seguro ya traía el uniforme puesto debajo de su ropa, siento nerviosismo al momento que toma mi orden, solo pocas veces tengo la suerte de encontrarla como aquella vez con el golpe que se dio en mi auto… hoy me siento decidido intentare entablar una conversación con ella, tal vez recuerde que vengo aquí cotidianamente y con suerte consiga su nombre con eso me doy por satisfecho

-¿qué ordenara señor?- pregunta con tono serio mirando su libreta

-hoy es un lindo día, ¿qué paso con ese entusiasmo contagioso?- pregunto nervioso, creo que el corazón se me va a salir

-en mi cama se quedo a dormir, ¿qué va a querer?- pregunta de nuevo con esa voz fría y seca pero esta vez suena casi desesperada

-ok- suspiro resignado por ver que no obtendré una sola sonrisa suya –tráeme café de vainilla y quiero galletas de mantequilla-

-buena elección señor- responde molesta mientras escribe si continua así romperá la libreta con esa pluma –ya se lo sirvo- se aleja

¿Le habrá pasado algo malo?, siempre me habla con mucha dulzura hoy fue muy fría, nunca me habla de usted, ay preciosa no vez que vine aquí para perderme en tu sonrisa y tú me tratas tan mal, al menos ya tengo una idea en mente para el proyecto de Andrew, de verla tengo un recuerdo abrumador se intensifica al escuchar la canción que yo escribí pensando en ella… en ambas, no soy compositor, menos músico, pero he escrito un par de canciones entregándolas a disqueras famosas para que bandas famosas puedan tocarlas no me interesa la fama ni el crédito con saber que tienen éxito es suficiente… ya se, soy demasiado conformista… que tenemos ahí, veo una mujer sentada frente mi, tiene una revista amarillista entre sus manos leyéndola con gran atención, con doble encabezado La hija del prestigioso fotógrafo ex residente de Alemania se vende por unas cuantas monedas y la otra dice El hijo del futuro gobernante baila borracho en un concierto ya no saben que inventar el día que mi padre se entere de esa noticia me decapitara… huy que mal la chica de mis sueños a tirado al suelo mi orden en costado mío salpicándome un poco en el pantalón con el café, también observa la nota de la revista por el impacto yo hubiese hecho lo mismo… pero… ella no tiene nada que ver en la nota… ¿o sí? –perdóneme señor no se en que estaba pensando- dice mientras me sonríe –ya le traigo su orden con un postre extra a cuenta de la casa- de nuevo sonriéndome mientras me guiña el ojo y recoge pedazos rotos de la taza de café, solo logro afirmar con la cabeza mientras siento mis mejillas calentarse, volteo hacia afuera… ¡es hermosa!

Serena~

Hoy tuve que levantarme más temprano de lo normal ya es el penúltimo examen por fin podre dormir todo el día, pero esa no fue la causa de mi milagroso despertar, si no, aquel sueño que me ha rondado como un montón de abejas alborotadas en mi cerebro, enfrente mío viene mi amiga Amy Mizuno ella es una chica muy linda, agradable y demasiado inteligente una de mis mejores amigas ella tampoco sabe mi gran secreto sabría porque a veces descuido tanto la escuela, quiere ser una reconocida doctora se que lo lograra tiene un nivel muy avanzado en su escuela

-buenos días Amy-

-buenos días Serena, me sorprendes te has levantado muy temprano, ¿acaso tienes un examen importante? ¿O te caíste de la cama?- dice un tanto burlona

-que grosera Amy- finjo reproche –pero te perdonare porque me ayudaras a estudiar- tomo su brazo para continuar el camino –ya se viene mi último examen es de matemáticas y me confunden tantos procedimientos-

-claro, te ayudare- me mira sonriente –siempre puedes contar conmigo, oye Serena mi mamá planea un viaje, Canadá, para celebrar la terminación de la temporada de exámenes ¿no quieres venir?-

-no lo creo, ya sabes, mi papá no me deja salir-

-pero mi mamá podría pedirle permiso, ellos se llevan muy bien, dudo que no te dejen ir ¡vamos! Será divertido-

-no, mira que no le llame yo sé como es él, demasiado estricto además también tiene planes para esta temporada y no lo disfrutaría tanto solo tenemos tres semanas de descanso… y… y Mina quiere que salga con ella de fiesta-

-también me invito, nos iremos después de ir con Mina a ese antro que la vuelve tan entusiasta-

-mejor la próxima… Canadá es muy frio… cuéntame ¿qué examen tienes hoy?- desvió con rapidez el tema

-Biología aplicada, el profesor que tenemos es muy bueno aunque todos se burlan de él por ser… extraño y me duele mucho ver como lo tratan-

-¿extraño? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Que acaso es un robot o gusta de hacer cosas raras? O… ya se, seguro tiene interés por hombres, ¿qué tiene de malo? es su vida no la tuya no veo porque te preocupas-

-sus preferencias no lo sé, una vez vi que un hombre se le abalanzo a sus brazos y lo beso en la boca no lo soltaba luego el profesor saco unos lentes oscuros, se los coloco al sujeto luego este se desmayo fue cuando el profesor huyo despavorido-

Comienza a salir de mi boca una suave risa de esas que se escucha por toda la calle –que gracioso, entonces tu profesor que tanto adoras y amas le gustan los hombres tal vez era su novio- comienzo adelantarme dando pequeños saltos –o su prometido-

-¡no lo amo!- responde entre apenada y molesta y frunciendo un poco el ceño me jala del brazo más bien de mi suéter azul que tanto me gusta

-entonces ¿por qué siempre hablas de él?- pregunto desafiante

-¡no es cierto!- replica sonrojada –no digas tonterías Serena él es muy reservado, no expresa ningún sentimiento tiene una forma de vestir muy anticuada de anteojos gruesos pero su inteligencia lo hace verse demasiado atractivo- tapándose la boca –perdón olvida que dije eso ultimo- hablando casi en murmullo

-no te hagas la inocente conmigo Amy nunca te das cuenta pero siempre me cuentas sobre ese profesor tan inteligente de una forma tan efusiva, no sabía que te daba Física-

-¡Bilogía!- corrige molesta –lo mejor de todo es que soy su favorita por prestarle atención algunas veces compartimos almuerzos él prepara su propia comida y le queda exquisita es todo un prospecto- finjo aburrimiento, bostezando, pero al parecer no me ha hecho mucho caso ya que vuelve a jalarme de mi precioso suéter azul –¡mira Serena!- grita emocionada –ahí viene es él, es él, ¡es él!, ¿no te parece perfecto?-

¿Qué tal chicas? ¿Quieren saber cual es aquella canción que Darién le dedica a esa linda mesera?... espero que sí o no habrá servido de nada colocarla, esta canción me fascina, mi canción favorita, de esta nació la inspiración (robándome unas cositas pero para que tuviera mas sentido) espero que sea de su agrado, es una perfecta canción, preciosa letra, cantada en un perfecto escenario con un sentimiento inigualable… Si quieren buscarla se llama **Shy de Sonata Arctica**


	5. Malos Pasos

**Shamandalie**

**Capitulo 4**

**Malos pasos**

Entrecierro los ojos –si… claro, si tuviera unos 50 años, me gustara lo retro y estuviera necesitada de pareja, si, es muy atractivo- digo sarcástica

-no seas grosera- me golpea en el brazo izquierdo provocándome cierto enfado primero mi suéter luego mi brazo… ¿que sigue? ¿Mi cara?

-buenos días profesor Chiba-

-buenos días Mizuno que gusto encontrarte tan temprano, ¿te puedo pedir un favor enorme?-

-si claro profesor lo que guste- responde entusiasta

-gracias, ayúdame con estos exámenes que se me vienen cayendo todos, mi auto se descompuso y no pude salir a tiempo, ya voy retrasado-

-lo ayudo, los accidentes pasan- toma gran parte de los exámenes donde roza suavemente sus dedos contra los del profesor, ante el contacto mi amiga tiembla haciendo que todos esos papeles caigan al suelo –ay profesor lo siento tanto que tonta soy- torpemente trata de recogerlos con rapidez pero sus manos temblorosas se lo impiden

-los accidentes pasan, ¿no? Tranquila- toma las manos de Amy –relájate no tiembles- sonríe provocando un sonrojo que puede verse hasta en las afueras del continente

-déjame ayudarte Amy- me arrodillo a su lado –el amor te tiene en la nubes- le digo entre murmullos

-¡cállate conejito!-

Sabe como enfadarme no me gusta que me digan conejo, odio ese apodo desde que en el Kínder solían molestarme, ella y yo asistíamos al mismo mis primeros cinco años vivía en Tokio, me abstengo de golpearla y la miro con enfado

-no puedo creer que seas tú- me mira sorprendido

-¿perdone?- pregunte extrañada

-¿no sabes quién soy?-

-¿por qué debería saberlo?-

-Mizuno…- dirige su mirada sobre mi amiga que aun intenta temblorosa ordenar los exámenes –no me has presentado a tu linda amiga- ella alza la mirada para luego dirigírmela a mí de una manera fulminante –hola, yo Da…- extendiendo su mano hacia mi -_¿Qué haces? Yo que tu no lo haría _–digo... soy Chiba, profesor de tu amiga… solo dime Chiba-

-¿Chiba?, de algún lado lo he oído– saludo tomando con firmeza su mano, le miro directo a los ojos que apenas logran verse entre esos grandes anteojos –yo soy Tuskino, Se…

-como que ya duro mucho el saludo ¿no? Conejito- me interrumpe Amy

-si- le suelto con rapidez sin dejar de mirarlo… -sus ojos…-

-¿te lastime con mi saludo?- me dice nervioso –¿qué hay con mis ojos?-

-creo…ya los he visto…- sin pensarlo claramente, de un solo impulso le bajo los lentes pero me detiene –en otra parte…-

-¿en serio?- con un solo dedo se sube sus lentes del arco de la nariz –a mi me parece que son muy comunes… aunque…

-yo mejor me voy Amy, mi examen, llegare tarde- me levanto de un salto me alejo corriendo ¿asustada?... sin querer mirar atrás

Estoy segura de haberlo visto antes… acaso será… no, no lo creo, no tenía la apariencia solo esas cálidas manos, que curioso, hace tanto tiempo que no pensaba en él, quisiera verle de nuevo, no, no, no Serena deja atrás esa idea por nada del mundo deben enterarse que estas pensando en él, ahora si te encierran en un psiquiátrico, no es posible, no puede ser él.

Darién~

Preciosa, esa mujer es preciosa no puedo creer que por fin cruce palabra con ella, estoy emocionado, las piernas aun me tiemblan y el latir de mi corazón es fuerte, al parecer no me reconoció… tome su mano tan suave y delicada por un segundo creí que la rompería, viéndola un poco mas de cerca se parecia… era igual… no, claro que no se parece… te extraño mucho, Dana… no se parecia tanto… y esa fragancia única como si emanara de su piel como de… no ya basta Darién olvídate, eso solo fue una noche llena de torpezas producto de tonterías que nos rodeaba, tuve que pagar cientos de miles por años de terapia para que regrese a mi mente, ahora no hay tiempo para pensar en eso tengo exámenes que aplicar y terminar mi proyecto para iniciar la construcción… ahí está Mizuno resolviendo su examen con gran agilidad ella es una joven muy dedicada puedo notar cómo se sonroja cada vez que me le acerco ella es una de las pocas que se fijan en los sentimientos se emociona cada vez que me ve, lástima que no sea mi tipo me gustaría conocer a un chica divertida que no le tema a los retos, sonriente con la que pueda hacer locura tras locura igual que… ¡basta! Que molestia recordarla, si no está una en mi mente llega la otra de entrometida… soy un loco obsesionado con tres mujeres…

Serena~

Se acabaron los exámenes, no puedo creerlo estoy tan alegremente feliz los he aprobado con excelente calificación, al fin tendré días libres donde podre dormir y dormir sin pena alguna, papá y Sammy saldrán de viaje rumbo a Inglaterra quieren llevarme pero en estas semanas prometí trabajar para Lita en el restaurante, ella quiere juntar dinero para hacer realidad su sueño, yo quiero dinero para mi nuevo apartamento si todo sale bien en unos meses lo estaré estrenando, ahora debo lavar toda mi ropa… escucho un ligero grito, me llaman ¿para qué me quiere?, espero sea algo importante porque hay muchas labores del hogar que necesito realizar, salgo del cuarto de lavado y camino perezosa al patio.

-hija tengo algo para ti, por estar tan separados de ti cariño-

-si me dices esas cosas significa que quieres un favor-

-aunque siempre te regaño y te mantengo encerrada estas creciendo y nos has demostrado que eres muy responsable-

-no me gustan tus palabras papá, si tu jefe quiere que de nuevo haga de su modelo me niego rotundamente, las fotos pasadas me causaron un escándalo terrible-

-despreocúpate, eso quedo arreglado, le comente a tu hermano de tus calificaciones-

-¿en serio? Y ¿qué te dijo?-

-te quiere felicitar, te extraña mucho y me convenció para darte esto- saca un pequeño control remoto de su bolsillo presionando el botón abre la cochera

-no puede ser, debe ser una fantasía lo que ven mis ojos, ¡me han comprado un auto!-

-y es todo tuyo mi pequeña así no tendrás problemas en llegar a casa o viajar cuando nosotros te necesitemos-

-no puede ser, gracias- lo abrazo con gran fuerza –los amo, papi son los mejores es increíble prometo ser responsable y… ¿Cuándo me necesitan?-

- la primera falta que cometas con este auto te será retirado- dice en tono exigente mientras yo reviso la camioneta color gris él continua

-quiero que le hables a Sammy, él me ayudo con la mayoría de los pagos, quiso darte un regalo agradable por haber cambiado tanto, le da mucho gusto verte de nuevo con esa jovialidad… también hablo Mina pidiéndome permiso para ir a esa prestigiosa discoteca que abrieron cerca del instituto infinito- camina hasta la camioneta recargándose sobre esta mientras yo me acomodo en asiento del piloto y me asomo por la ventanilla para escucharle

-si es cierto, sobre eso quería pedirte permiso-

-puedes ir-

-¿En serio?- salgo de inmediato y lo abrazo colgándome de su cuello –papá eres el mejor muchas gracias… pero no has respondido mi pregunta-

-ya estas grande no siempre debes pedirnos permiso para divertirte-

-desvías mis temas-

-no es cierto, es que me estoy quedando sordo- dice excusándose

-entonces buscare ropa adecuada para salir con Mina- me alejo corriendo

-espero haber hecho bien en darle tantos consentimientos… bueno, necesita olvidarse de todo y más de… de ese problema que siempre la acongoja-

Ya son casi las ocho, acabo de presumirle a Mina que tengo una fabulosa camioneta, papá me enseño a conducir desde que era una niña pequeña unos nueve o diez años, siempre me dije "para que aprender si jamás tendré un auto" pues ahora agradezco por todas esas lecciones que me dio, mi hermano me enseño un poco de mecánica, pero no aprendí mucho solo lo básico, energía, llantas, agua, gasolina, odiaba que mi ropa se ensuciara de grasa y tardar horas lavando para que se quitase ese impregnarte liquido espeso color oscuro; me he colocado un sexy vestido un tanto amplio de piel en color negro unos botines y una chamarra en el mismo tono y textura, ahora si divertirme hasta que mis pies no puedan dar un solo paso, claro no puede un poco de maquillaje estoy tan feliz es la primera vez en tantos años que salgo a divertirme con mis amigas, tomo mi bolso y salgo apurada.

Hay mucha gente afuera seguro esperando para entrar y ahí esta Mina en el frente por su semblante seguro la dejaran entrar tiene un vestido bastante pegado color rojo esa mujer lo que sea que se ponga se ve increíble posee un cuerpo fenomenal a veces la envidio por eso le queda todo tipo de ropa, a su lado esta Amy un vestido corto color blanco, es la primera vez que la veo con esa vestimenta, bajo del auto y le entrego a un encargado del lugar las llaves mientras que Mina feliz alza los brazos para que me acerque a ella –ya estoy aquí- digo sonriente –te esperábamos, vaya Serena te luciste que sexy atuendo- dice Mina mirándome de pies a cabeza –lo mismo digo de ti- –bien ¿y que esperamos? ¡ya hay que entrar! hice reservaciones- siempre está dos pasos delante de nosotras claro cuando se trata de festejos

Es casi media noche y nosotras no hemos parado de bailar ya muchos chicos se han visto en la penosa necesidad de arrodillarse frente nosotras para que bailemos con ellos los hemos rechazado solo aceptamos quien nos parece el mejor partido somos la envidia del lugar, deberé llamar un taxi por que las bebidas se me están subiendo a la cabeza pero son tan dulces que el licor no se percibe… no puedo dejar de pensar… que en un lugar exactamente igual te conocí, se acercan más chicos guapos invitándonos a bailar, yo que odie a mi padre porque de pequeña me enviaba a clases de danza árabe, ahora digo gracias. Gustosas aceptamos

En verdad la cabeza ya me da vueltas, será mejor retirarnos, ya mis pensamientos no son tan claros, nos despedimos de los guapos –adiós preciosos- les gritamos al mismo tiempo salimos –llévanos en tu camioneta Serena- Mina está loca de remate –no, nunca, en mi estado podría causar un accidente- bajamos las escaleras chuecas ay porque no las construyen bien no ven que uno puede caerse como Mina que ya se fue al suelo, ella siempre ha sido tan descuidada y ups se ha llevado el saco de Amy junto con su caída se ve tan rara, bueno subiré a mi camioneta para bajar un poco de dinerito danzante, el dinero es travieso se mueve a todas partes, pero ya se acerca un taxi que nos llevara a nuestro lugar de eterno descanso, el conductor es tan gracioso… ay debo estar muy ebria porque veo muchas luces con flash…

He despertado de una muy mala manera, ¡ay! pero que dolor de cabeza tengo, no lo vuelvo hacer jamás en mi vida volveré a ingerir una sola gota de alcohol me divertí mucho pero eso de tener efectos secundarios no es agradable, además de eso tengo un terrible dolor de espalda, no pudo creerlo me quede dormida en el suelo pero mi dolor es causado por el gato de Mina, me quede dormida sobre él –ay pobrecito gatito Artemis perdóname- le digo mientras le doy un beso… un momento… si aquí está el gato de Mina, eso significa que… me quede a dormir en su casa ¡ni siquiera llegue a la mía!, ahora si mi padre me pondrá el peor de los castigos jamás de los jamases podre volver a salir será mejor retirarme, al menos Amy durmió más cómoda, sobre el sofá y está a punto de caerse, su mamá siempre le perdona retrasos, la dejare dormir esa otra loca quien sabe donde se ha metido.

Ya he tomado mis cosas y la cabeza me explotara, con dificultad he llegado a la calle todo me da vueltas aquel antro se encuentra a unas cincuenta cuadras tardare una eternidad en llegar, ahí está mi camioneta, me rindo espero bus ya veré que pretexto formulo por no haber llegado, mientras me quedare sentada en la banqueta en lo que llega el transporte… mi cabeza… ay mi cabeza abrazo mis rodillas y escondo mi cara la luz me lastima, odio el sol, odio el cantar de esos pájaros es tan molesto su sonido mis oídos explotaran

-pero que horrible cara tienes cabeza de chorlito-

-¡cállate!- respondo molesta sin alzar la mirada

-huy que genio, sentada ahí pareces vagabundo das lastima apuesto a que ya varios te han aventado monedas por la vergüenza ajena que causas-

-¡no me fastidies!- digo enojada levanto mi cabeza buscando aquella persona con voz molesta –quien te crees para… ay profesor que vergüenza-

-imagínate la mía Tsukino, ver una alumna en plena vía pública sentada de esa forma, das muy mal aspecto-

-discúlpeme usted profesor… Chiba… ¿verdad?... es que me siento pésima-

-despreocúpate, ¿estuvo buena la fiestecita de anoche?- se coloca de rodillas frente a mí quitándose esos gruesos lentes dando una suave sonrisa es lo único que pudo distinguir además de ese brillo en su cabello de peinado hacia atrás, el sol se posa tras su espalda y es difícil distinguir su rostro

-si bueno… ya sabe usted como… como son estas épocas de exámenes… festejar los logros-

-claro, la época de los jóvenes- suspira mirando al cielo como si recordase algo desalentador ya que su sonrisa a desaparecido –que buenos recuerdos me trae ver tu cara, será mejor que te vayas, debes descansar, seguro tu cabeza esta que revienta-

-si todo me da vueltas, esperare el autobús y me voy directo a mi hogar-

-pues bebe muchos líquidos, toma- me hace entrega de un café expreso con un intenso aroma que es exquisito –te sentirás mejor-

-muchas gracias, lo tomare en cuenta- mirando hacia un costado diviso el autobús intento levantarme –ya viene mi autobús-

-déjame ayudarte-

Se coloca de nuevo sus lentes para después tomar mis manos e incorporarme, es increíble, su apariencia es otra de un sujeto "debilucho" pero me levanto sin ningún problema solo le basto llevarse hacia atrás para que ambos quedáramos de pie

-duerme mucho te hace falta- dice sacándome de mis pensamientos

-si gracias, disculpe… ¿por qué es tan amable conmigo?, no lo conozco, como profesor debería estarme regañando por encontrarme en este estado-

-aunque no lo creas yo también fui joven y tuve esas épocas además soy dulce para mis alumnos quienes me tratan bien…-

Lo interrumpo -sí pero ya le dije no lo conozco y no soy su alumna-

-no me dejaste terminar, con mis alumnos y con las niñas bonitas como tu-

-claro, ya debo irme- levanto el brazo para detener el autobús

-cuídate Tsukino- se acerca para besar mi mejilla haciéndome ruborizar un poco –ya no bebas tanto ¿quieres preciosa?-

-sí, lo prometo, adiós profesor y gracias- digo subiendo al autobús

-adiós linda, duerme mucho- hace un ademan de despedida


End file.
